How Much You Mean To Me
by Wheels4TheOneTrueGod
Summary: The night of the Fire Nation Raid. Katara's POV. Oneshot. Please Read & Review.


How Much You Mean To Me

I sat there, in our small water tribe hut. My long, brown braid swayed in the air through the chilly night as my mind whirled about me. Our village had just been raided by the Fire Nation and the memories from that day came lashing back at me like a slap in the face.

I never knew what was to happen that terrible morning but all I knew is that I wished that day had never come. Unknowingly, my hand reached for my throat where a delicate navy blue strap with a light blue carved circle hanging from the middle was dangling. My mother's necklace. It was too big for me now but I'd grow into it. It was the only item that I had left of her. It belonged to me on only me. No one was _EVER_ going to take it away from me. Never!

Touching that necklace made me feel like my mom was still with me. I missed her so much. Tears began to form in my sapphire eyes and eventually trailed down my cheeks.

Sobs started coming from my throat and I felt like I was choking. I took several deep breaths.

I was thankful that my father, Hakoda, brother, Sokka, and grandmother, Kana or Gran-Gran as Sokka and I called her, had all retired for the night. I was _really_ surprised when Sokka went to bed first. Ha! Just like my brother. Bato, Dad's friend, had offered to stay the night with us but Dad refused assuring Bato that we'd be fine. _Fine!_ Is this what he called '_fine_'? I was hysterical! My mother had just died!

It wasn't a typical dinner, except that Sokka kept stuffing his mouth full of food, but he was quiet. That was _definitely not_ like Sokka. Nor any of the other members of our family. We didn't even say good night to each other! Just a hug and we all sluggishly went our own ways.

I wasn't able to sleep that night. My thoughts kept drifting towards my mom. Downstairs, I turned my attention to a bark-weaved chair in the room. Mom had made it and she was very proud that she had made such a unique piece of furniture with such an intricate design at such a young age. She's weaved it when she found out that she was pregnant with Sokka. I was told that she had finished it four days before she had him.

I sat in the beautiful chair, still intact after the Fire nation invasion. I rested in her special place clutching the necklace – _her_ necklace now _my_ necklace. All of a sudden I heard my name whispered in the cold night air.

"Katara."

What? What was that? Who said my name? I just closed my eyes and that's when I heard the voice again.

"Katara."

"Wh-Who is it?" I called out shakily.

"Katara."

Opening my eyes, I focused on where the sound was coming from. My blue orbs adjusted to the dark. I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"Mom?"

Arms open wide, she called my name. "Katara."

"Mom!" I ran to her and she gathered me in for a hug. "Mom, I miss you so much!"

"Shh, I know you do, baby. But you're going to have to be strong for the family. You're the woman of the house now."

"No!" I yelled, backing away. "No! That's your job."

"Not anymore. C'mere, angel."

I went back to her not knowing when she was going to leave.

"Katara, I know that you're hurting, but I need you to be brave for everyone."

"Are you coming back?" I asked, as an innocent eight-year-old would be.

Forcing a smile, Mom said, "No. I can't."

"Why? Why can't you come back!" I cried.

I could tell that she was trying not to weep, but I saw a single tear slide silently out her eye and down her tan cheek. "I'm where I'm supposed to be now." She kneeled down and brought me to her chest. "I just thank the Moon and Ocean spirits for sparing your life."

"I curse them!" I exclaimed.

"Why, sweetie? You're alive. Isn't that a good thing?"

I swiped at my tears. "Not if you can't be here with me."

"But I'll always be with you, Katara. Right here." She pointed to the upper left side of my chest where my heart is.

"It's not the same!" I complained.

"I know. I know it isn't." Mom soothed.

"I never got to tell you how much I love you or how much you mean to me."

"I know that, but I also know the answers. Tell you what might make you feel better."

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eye.

"Whenever you miss me, take a piece of paper and write down five things about me or thing I did to brighten your days."

I ran to get a sheet of paper, but when I returned, my mother was gone. I fell to my knees in anger and sadness. Then I remembered what Mom said for me to do. So, I began to write.

_The way you comforted me after a bad dream._

_Your beautiful voice singing me a lullaby._

_Times we spent together – just the two of us._

_The scent of your hair as you held me._

_The look on Sokka's face when you grounded him._

_I love you, Mom._

I turned around and left the paper on the table, looked back at the now empty surroundings, and turned back to look at the writing on the table but something was different about it.

_The way you comforted me after a bad dream._

_Your beautiful voice singing me a lullaby._

_Times we spent together – just the two of us._

_The scent of your hair as you held me._

_The look on Sokka's face when you grounded him._

_I love you, Mom._

_Katara, those are all memories that I will never forget. And never forget this, my little waterbender, I love you with all my heart. I love you so much._

Mom had read the writing and responded. I picked up the sheet in my hands and gave it a kiss.

"I miss you, Mom. And I'll never forget that you love me. Never forget how much I love you and how very much you mean to me, okay?"

I could sense her presence and went up to my room knowing she would always be with me.

THE END


End file.
